


Laurel Leaves

by mird



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Continuation, Canon Non-Binary Character, F/F, Future Fic, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mird/pseuds/mird
Summary: A little trilogy of slice-of-life vignettes, taking a peek at the relationship between Double Trouble and their protégé, Finn (Catra and Adora’s kid) at some key moments in their lives.After the show finished, naturally I wanted more...so I started cooking up some ideas for where Double Trouble might have ended up. As it turns out, Noelle already had an idea in mind. After she revealed Catradora’s kid on her charity livestream, I just had to write some stuff featuring them and Finn.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	1. Diva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Just posting this very short first part to get it out there; call it a prologue to the meatier parts two and three coming...probably later this evening.

"Hey wow, look at you!"

The kid was already a little bundle of joy, but it couldn't be denied, not by any of the assembled birthday guests: the red scarf really did make Finn look just that little bit extra...well, extra. Double Trouble stepped back, clasping their hands together and letting out what could only be described as a _squee_. Only they could be so impressed with their own gift.

Finn sat on the floor, almost swallowed up by the scarf tied around their neck, giggling.

"A year old, and already a star! Just look! What a dashing fashionista they're going to be!"

Double Trouble practically leapt with joy.

"Aw, thank you Deety!" Adora, sitting in a nearby sofa chair, was trying desperately to reign things in before they spun out of control and into unabashed theatrics. Just in presenting Finn their gift, Double Trouble had already taken plenty of time lapping up the spotlight, and from their faces, it was clear the other guests were getting bored.

"You'll just _have_ to get them a whole _rainbow_ of neckerchiefs!"

The shapeshifter crouched down again and morphed their features into an array of cartoonish faces, eliciting an excited "Duhbuh, dubbuh!" from Finn.

Sensing her wife's utter hopelessness in the face of social tact, Catra moved from the kitchenette over to the lounge with a bowl of nibbles. Deftly dodging an overeager Bow as he tried to sneak a hand into the bowl as she passed, she craned her neck to take a look at Finn.

But even she had to admit the kid looked cute in the scarf.

"Nice one, Dee. You're gonna turn our kid into a diva."

"Oh kitten...you have NO idea."


	2. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double Trouble undertakes one of their first childminding missions and finds some time to think.
> 
> It's worth mentioning that this particular scene was inspired by [‘Tropic Laurel’ by Baths](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D9yyWBPZ2a0).

It wasn't the most exciting mission Double Trouble had ever accepted - and there was a significant and disappointing lack of opportunity to screw with people. But still, they'd accepted. And though they wondered why Catra had asked them - and not one of the many star-studded heroes who had remained in the capital after the war - to watch Finn for the day, they couldn't help but feel some sense of pride. And, if they were being honest, a sort of...sickly, detestable almost parental sense of responsibility.

Slouched on a balustrade, they tried to distract themselves from those thoughts by plucking leaves from an overhanging bay tree. But all the while, Double Trouble kept an attentive eye on the kid, who ran around the lawn below the terrace, chasing sugarflies, swinging sticks and tiptoeing across the edge of flowerbeds. It wasn’t so bad, playing babysitter, Double Trouble thought. All the fun of being a parent with none of the commitment. How Finn’s moms had managed was astounding - even with the strength of She-Ra on their side.

In the years since the end of the war, Double Trouble had struggled to find their place in the world. At a time when statues and monuments were going up to celebrate victory over the Horde, it hadn’t felt right for them to take a place amongst the heroes. It was true that even some of the most celebrated architects of the new world - Catra, Entrapta, Scorpia - had worked for the enemy. And though Double Trouble had long ago made peace with their actions, there had never been a moment of forgiveness. For a time, they’d considered leaving the planet - or at least the continent, perhaps return to Green Glade. It would have been easy enough - their shapeshifting powers would have allowed them to take on a new identity anywhere they liked. But something kept them here. And these days, they’d even started spending less time wearing other people’s faces.

“Raaaaaaaae! Rae! Double Trouble look who’s here!”

Finn’s squeaky voice roused Double Trouble from their thoughts and they realised that, absentmindedly, they’d begun to weave the plucked bay leaves together. They set the chain down and sat up. Down on the grass, Finn was pointing to the edge of the lawn, where, emerging from the garden gates was a flower-crowned friend of Finn named Rae. Accompanying her was her mother, Scorpia - equipped with a sunhat and picnic basket. Finn suddenly set off running, as did Rae.

Scorpia gave Double Trouble an enthusiastic wave of her claw, and for a second, they were distracted, starting to smile. And in the next moment, Finn cried out in pain.

They’d gone headfirst over their own gangly legs, and fallen to the ground.

Later, Double Trouble would not be able to recall the next few moments; as they leapt down from the terrace, they were blinded by fear. They made it over to Finn even before Scorpia or Rae, who had been much closer. By the time they got to Finn, the kid had pulled themselves up from the ground and...despite a bleeding knee, was clearly amused at their own misfortune.

Finn looked up at Double Trouble for only half a second, giggled, and then scrambled to their feet and continued running toward Rae. They met in a clattering hug and fell to the ground to roll around.

It took a few more seconds for the adrenaline to wear off, and when it did, Scorpia was standing next to Double Trouble.

“Haha, what a bunch of rascals.”

For a moment, Scorpia watched the kids as they began a game of tag, then turned to Double Trouble only to baulk.

“Oh, hey. You okay, dee-tee? What’s the matter?”

Scorpia reached a claw out to put on Double Trouble’s shaking shoulder.

“I’m fine...I’m fine...” Double Trouble faltered for a moment, wiped the tears from their eyes “...just...I don’t know. I got worried for a second.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people got what I was going for in this...I figure the biggest obstacle to DT becoming a parental figure is the whole "I can only cry when I think about falling children and laugh" thing, so...I figure this is the moment - the one falling child - that changed that.
> 
> It took me a little longer to finalise this than I'd hoped, but it also ended up a little longer than I'd planned! I'll have the third and final part of this trilogy up by tomorrow, I think. After that...if there's enough interest for more, I'll write a sequel, focusing on a teenage Finn (which you'll get a bit of a preview of tomorrow).
> 
> Please leave a comment if you've made it this far! Would love to chat with people. also hmu [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mirdalan/) if you wanna be mutuals!


End file.
